They wouldn't change a thing
by SuicidalGummyBear-X3
Summary: After a long day of dealing with Zim and trying to keep his true feelings hidden, Dib feels the need to sing. Unknown to him, so does Zim. What will happen?


I've never done something like a songfic, so hateful reviews please? I was listening to Camp Rock 2 song: Wouldn't change a song and noticed it KIND OF fit Dib and Zim. I own NOTHING!

_Italic= Dib_

**_Italic + Bold= Zim_**

**_Italic + Bold + Underline = Both_**

* * *

Dib sighed, as he finally found a seat in the somewhat crowded park, and started to play his guitar. After a long day at school, dealing with Zim and trying not to blurt out his true, hidden, feelings, dib felt like his needed to sing.

_"It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,_

_ His mind is somewhere far away,_

_ And I don't know how to get there,_" Unknown to him, Zim, who had just entered the park, started to sing also. The crowd of people watched amused as the two boys began to sing, their voices going perfectly together.

_"It's like __**(he's way too serious)**_

_All he wants is to chill out,_

**_ (He's always in a rush)_**

****_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,_

**_ (And interrupting)_**

_ Like he doesn't even care,_

**_ (Like he doesn't even care)_**_" _Zim walked to the opposite side of the playground from Dib, neither noticed each other and took a seat on a bench.

_"You, __**me**_

_ We're face to face_

******_But we don't see eye to eye_**

_ Like fire and rain_

**_ (Like fire and rain)_**

_ You can drive me insane_

_**(You can drive me insane)" **_The boys glared at the crowd

_"__**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_ We're Venus and Mars_

**_ (We're Venus and Mars)_**

_ We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

**_ And I wouldn't change a thing_****_" _**The boys grinned at the mention on the plants and stars, both thinking about the completely different worlds that they are from.

_ "__**He's always trying to save the day**_

**_ Just wanna let my music play_**

**_ He's all or nothing_**

_**But my feelings never change**_

_ (Why, do you try to read my mind?)_

_**I try to read his mind**_

_ (It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_**He tries to pick a fight**_

_**To get attention**_

___**That's what all of my friends say**_

**_ (That's what all of my friends say)_**" The boys shook their heads, sadly.

_"You, __**me**_

_ We're face to face_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_ Like fire and rain_

_**(Like fire and rain)**_

_ You can drive me insane_

_**(You can drive me insane)" **_The crowed watched as Dib stopped playing, only to have a random guy in the crowed keep the music going, while he stood up with a sad face on. The crowed watched as Zim seemed to notice Dib for the first time.

"**_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_**

_ We're Venus and Mars_

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_ We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

**_ But you're the harmony to every song I sing_**

**_ And I wouldn't change a thing"_**Zim stood up and started to walk over to Dib. Looking up, Dib noticed Zim and gave him a look between: Sad, happy, shocked, and surprised.

"**_When I'm yes, he's no_**

_When I hold on, he just let's go_" Zim stepped closer to Dib so that someone could only fit a book between them. Maybe.

**_ "We're perfectly imperfect_**

**_ But I wouldn't change a thing, no" _**Zim grabbed one of Dib's hand and placed his other hand on Dib's cheek while Dib grabbed Zim's wrist to the hand that was on his cheek gently.

"We're_ like fire and rain_

**_(Like fire and rain)_**

You can drive me insane

(**_You can drive me insane)" _**The crowed wearing looks that ranged from Happy to anger, shockingly.

"**_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_**

_We're Venus and Mars_

**_(We're Venus and Mars)_**

_We're like different stars_

**_(Like different stars)_**

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

**_ And I wouldn't change a thing_**" Zim wrapped Dib in a light hug.

"**_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_**

_We're Venus and Mars_

**_ (We're Venus and Mars)_**

_ We're like different stars_

**_ (Like different stars)_**

**_ But you're the harmony to every song I sing_**

**_ And I wouldn't change a_**

**_ Wouldn't change a thing_**" As the last note of the song faded away, Zim smiled and whispered to Dib,

"We're perfectly imperfect…" which Dib nodded his head to and smiled while wrapping his arms around Zim's neck while Zim wrapped his around Dib's waist. Zim glanced at the crowed out of the corner of his eye before leaning his head down to place a kiss upon Dib. After the kiss ended, Dib grinned softly and whispered.

"I wouldn't change a thing..."


End file.
